Snow Princess
by Mayo-Chin
Summary: She was beautiful, graceful, intelligent and cheerful, he was a prodigy. She was from another country and did not know. He is a caged being to his own heritage. She loves him, He loves another, he does not know. He is Neji, She is Tenten.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: um…characters aren't mine. The only one that is mine will be appearing later. And story is mine. Story is built using bits of pieces from other stories

She was beautiful, graceful, intelligent and cheerful, he was a prodigy. She was from another country and did not know. He is a caged being to his own heritage. She loves him, He loves another, he does not know. He is Neji, She is Tenten.

* * *

She was beautiful, graceful, intelligent and cheerful. She was like the colours of the sky as it turns from night to day, and day to night. She was always there, drifting through life, backing up her teammates as she throws her weapons skillfully and accurately. She was bind down to the earth by chains as others glided through the autumn mist, reaching toward their goals. And yet, she'll stay there, until the one person who can break them, finally sees them. She is Tenten, weapon mistress of Kohona.

He was a prodigy. Cold, unemotional and caring to some extent. He sole belief was about fate, his sole goal was to show the Main house what he could do and become stronger. He was a caged bird, caged within his unique heritage. He was a bird waiting to be se free. He was Neji. And walked into his life, was the petal haired princess. The kind, intelligent, charka control master, the one that everyone would envy. She held poise, gracefulness, and was simply, beautiful. She was Sakura, apprentice of the fifth Hokage.

"I'm proud of Neji, you finally got yourself a girl!" Adding a playful whack on his arm, Tenten faked her smile. She thinks, it is selfish to hold back the one you love from loving another. Even if it means that you'll never be with them. _They deserve each other anyways, Sakura is still hurting from Sasuke, and Neji just needs someone to open him up. Someone who is…not me. So I shouldn't stand in their love life, after all I'm already their friend, and…that's all to it …_

"Hn. Let's train, Sakura will be here soon, and I want to practice before our…date." Neji gave a soft smile, he's been doing that a lot since he hooked up with Sakura. Neji never knew about how Tenten felt about them being together, heck, he even failed to notice how her eyes began to flicker the emotion dubbed as, pain.

Sakura looked at the mirror for the fifth time this morning. She was wonderful, and perfect, except for her abnormally huge forehead. She flicked her hair for the last and final time and left her apartment. _I hope Neji will be pleased with me! Right now, I should be heading toward his training area He and Tenten should be there. I wish, he can be as close with me as he is with Tenten..._Sakura never realized how close Tenten was with Neji until that thought. Tenten was happy seeing the two together, and that was that. But she didn't know how wrong she was…

Ino winced as she watched as Sakura walked into the restaurant with Neji. "Shika-kun…" she softly whispered to her companion, "Neji and Sakura look really happy…don't they?" Shikamaru nodded, wondering why on earth did this troublesome girl, whom he loved so much, started on this topic… "But what about Tenten?" she continued, "She is fine with the two? Everyone knew she loved Neji…"

"Ino…listen, that was Tenten's choice to let go, and…Neji, even if he has those eyes of his, he is to blind to see who should be with him, Tenten probably thought that, as long as they're happy, she'll be okay…" smiled Shikamaru, he didn't like the idea that Tenten was in pain. Personally, he thought Neji would have been better off with Tenten. Sakura deserved to be with Sasuke as well. He remembered that he too, had almost been as blind as Neji, He almost left with Temari, if Ino hadn't shouted her confession. Shikamaru grinned, yes, staying here with her…was all worth it.

"Shika?" he was lost in his thoughts again. Ino decided to use her method of yelling and punching him, she'll make it up to him later. As much as she cared for Sakura, she thought Neji wouldn't be good for her, she need Sasuke, and Neji needed Tenten, that's all there too it. She sighed, how did four people, not notice that, their perfect person was infront of their face all the time? And even if they did, why did they let them go…it wasn't fair…it really wasn't. She decided to yell at Shika now, "Shikaaa?" no answer…"Shika?" she tried again, no answer. That boy was too lost in his thoughts, "SHIKAMARU!" he finally turned, muttered something about a troublesome girl, and was then tackled onto the floor.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry to d-d-isturb y-you, but, H-h-okage-sama r-request for the p-presence of Neji-nii-san, Naruto-kun, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakura-chan, Ino and Tenten ." Stuttered the shy Hyuuga.

"Hai" was the reply.

"I'm sorry to have called on such short notice, but I need to announce something to the eight of you." Everyone was listening intently. "One of the girls here is the princess of the Snow Kingdom. Of course we know whom, but we wanted to keep that as a secret for now. The rest of you are to escort her back to her country, then, from that point on, you'll return…without her."

Eight pairs of eyes suddenly widened…

"Why? And who is she baa-chan?" exclaimed Naruto, he had always been the loud one. "I hope its not Hinata-chan" this caused the girl Hyuuga to blush so hard, she could have been mistaken as a tomato.

"Because, she will be our alliance. Snow is a strong country by itself. Their ninjas are strong and have unique skills, we need they're alliance if we are to go against Sound, and Stone. Furthermore, The girl is to leave for her country after the ceremony tomorrow. And since you are the ninjas I have chosen to escort her, you will be the first to know. But I'd give you 5 minutes to discuss this matter."

"It's probably Sakura. I mean, like...she doesn't even look like the rest of us!" Naruto had once again exclaimed. Neji twitched when he said that, and Sasuke gave him a death glare.

"Sakura..you are lucky…you have everyone here worried over you…even if it might not be you." Tenten softly smile…she knows it isn't Sakura, and she knows that even if Sakura is very princess like, it will never be her. She also knows that, no matter what, Sakura will always capture the guys' heart.

"We all agree then…the princess is Sakura!" Tenten knows. She knows exactly, how wrong they are. Although she does not know who the real princess is, she knows it will never be Sakura. Sakura can be the princess here in this village, but not anywhere else, she is too weak.

"Have you figured it out yet?" Tsunade doesn't want her to go. She thinks that she is broken enough. They think it will be someone they all will cherish. But it will not be her. It is not her apprentice. She knew that much from when they were told. She knows that, when this girl leaves for her country, she will not come back. She will miss her favorite student. She knows that…this journey will break her even more.

"Is it Sakura?" Tsunade smiled and shook her head. They were wrong. And, they will never realize that, even Sakura was perfect in their eyes, someone will surpass her.

"No. Would you like to guess again?" Of the three girls left, it is easy to tell which did not belong.

"It is Tenten." Spoked Shikamaru. All eyes turned on him, then onto Tsunade. She nodded. Then, the eight pairs of eyes settled onto the renowned weapon mistress. Neji felt something in him break he had not realize the true importance of Tenten.

"But...why Tenten, and why not Sakura, Hinata or me?" Ino does not want Tenten to leave, not before Neji figures out how much he needs her at least.

"Think about it this way. Hinata is part of the Hyuuga clan, so is Neji, so if they ask for the princess, why would they not as for Hanabi, or even a prince? And Ino, I've known her my entire life, and my father knows her parents for his entire life, he was there when they gave birth to their baby girl. And although Sakura looks different from us, she will not be from snow. Snow is full of strong ninja families, Sakura, is no match for them." Shikamaru replied bluntly. He knows he is mean. He knows that he does not want Tenten to leave. But he will make this information process in their brains. He did not agree with Sakura being a princess, she is too weak. "Tenten is strong. No one knows her origin. Not even you Neji. She has the unique ability to handle weapons of any sort. She is the one that is from snow."

"You are all to leave and prepare for your journey to snow, Neji and Tenten, would you please stay for a minute?" she will talk this over with them, He is her protector, it is easy to see, she is his precious person, only he doesn't know that. "Tenten. We will miss you. And you will always be a Kohona Ninja, good luck with you family, I hope to see you again someday. Go home and pack up, you're leaving tomorrow and get some rest, you may leave now."

"Hai. Hokage-sama" and she left.

"Neji, look at me. I have a special job for you. I want you to be the sworn protector for Tenten. There are a lot of Ninjas who want her so they can break the alliance. The rest will can handle them, but your main focus is to protect her. She is special to everyone, and I hope you will understand that one-day. Now you too go home and pack."

"Yes hokage-sama" and he left as well.

Tsunade smiled, she may never see Tenten again. But she wants her to be happy. She knows Neji is dating Sakura, and she does not oppose the two, she simply wants Neji to realize that Tenten is his special person, not Sakura. She knows that Tenten is broken right now, and she hopes Neji will mend and fix her. Tsunade can only hope. She thinks this is for the best.

* * *

Chapter Preview:

They are being attacked. Sakura is almost stabbed, but Tenten blocks her and kills the enemy. She turns and smiles at Sakura. Sakura's eyes widen, she sees a weapon being thrown at her. Tenten sees this too, she knows though, she will not die, she knows this as well. Neji will save her, no, Neji will save _Sakura_ so will Sasuke. And they do. The attacker has died, now they flee to the safety of Snow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: um…characters aren't mine. The only one that is mine will be appearing later. And story is mine. Story is built using bits of pieces from other stories. Songs here aren't mine, the first one is Bleach's ending song. And the second one is Bleach's 2nd opening song.

A/N: everyone here is let's say…16. So Tenten somehow got here when she was 2 and was taken care of by draws name out of a hat Tsunade-sama!

She was beautiful, graceful, intelligent and cheerful, he was a prodigy. She was from another country and did not know. He is a caged being to his own heritage. She loves him, He loves another, he does not know. He is Neji, She is Tenten.

They say a Princess is perfect. She will be pretty, intelligent, wise, graceful, confident, humble and strong. Sakura is pretty, she is intelligent, she is wise, graceful and humble. She is not confident for she lacks the belief in herself. And she is not strong because she depends on others too much. She can be a princess in Kohona, but she is too weak anywhere else.

_They say a Kunoichi is a proud ninja. They are skilled in combat, intelligent, graceful, confident, stealth-like and are dutiful. Tenten is skilled in combat, she has intelligence, she is graceful, confident, stealth-like and dutiful. She does not want to leave Kohona, yet she must, she is given an order, and she will complete it, it is her way._

It is nighttime. A lone girl sits by the riverbed, humming a singing. Her voice is musical and flows through the wind. This sad melody reaches the ears of Hyuuga Neji and captivates him. He follows the voice and stumbles upon the lone girl. He stays silent though he wants to hear more.

_**Nobody knows who I really am**_

_**Maybe they just don't give a damn**_

_**But if I ever need someone to come along**_

_**I know you would follow me, and keep me strong**_

_**hito no kokoro wa utsuriyuku mukedashiteku naru**_

_**tsuki wa mada atarashii shuuki de mune o tsureteku**_

_**And every time I see your face**_

_**The ocean heaves up to my heart**_

_**You make me wanna strain at the oars, and soon**_

_**I can see the shore**_

_**Oh, I can see the shore**_

_**When will I see the shore?**_

_**I want you to know who I really am**_

_**I never thought I'd feel this way towards you**_

_**And if you ever need someone to come along,**_

_**I will follow you, and keep you strong…**_

The girl turns around; she had sensed his presence for a long time. She lowers her head in shame because this is when she looks the weakest, and the most vulnerable. She feels like she has a heavy heart, and her body goes numb. She does not want to see him. It will be her last night in Kohona, she wants a happy one, not one where she will end up crying.

"Tenten, why are you not looking at me? What is wrong Tenten?" Neji finally speaks. He does not like how things turned out. He felt something was wrong when Tenten was announced to leave Kohona, now she will not face him. He makes a grim frown. Maybe he will sing her a song later, something that could help her remember he will there for her. He sits beside her and he lets her lean her head on his shoulder. He knows he should not being doing this, but Sakura will understand.

"I'm scared Neji. I don't want to leave. I don't want to leave Kohona." She manages to whimper out. "I don't want to lave my friends." She pauses "I especially don't want to leave you…" she says that last part to herself. Neji is with Sakura, she has no right, not even if she is leaving tomorrow morning. But when Neji places her head on his shoulder and allows her to lean into him, she fears she may lose control. And she does. Her eyes are leaking tears she cannot stop them. "I'm sorry." Is all she whispers it is barely audible. Only to him, the words were directed only to him.

Neji holds her closer. He is wondering why he is feeling so sad. He dismisses the thought saying it was only because he is worried about his _best friend_. He looks at the crying girl now tucked safely in his arms. He smiles, and decides that he will give her a memory of him to her now and he begins to sing the song his father has sang to his mother.

**_Your hand that I held..._**

_Will we lose it someday?_

**_I want to protect you and that disappearing smile_**

_The ringing voice that calls me dries out_

_Even if it gets erased by the wind along time_

_I will find you_

_Injured with pain and sadness, the you that cannot be healed_

_Don't say words like you can't smile or you hate people_

_Everything that happens in the unseen future has a meaning_

_So stay like this, there'll come a time when you will realize _

_Like a rusted person_

_It felt so hollow to just pile atop one another_

_You said you could live on your own_

_Just with the usual kind words_

_You ache to a point where I cannot reach you _

**_Your hand that I held searched for some simple kindness_**

_Do you remember_

_By learning pain, you can become a person who can be kind to others_

_Drive your Life_

_Injured with pain and sadness, the you that cannot be healed_

_Don't say words like you can't smile or you hate people_

_Everything that happens in the unseen future has a meaning_

_So stay like this, there'll come a time when you will realize_

**_How can I see the meaning of life_**

**_Disappearing, you're the only. . ._**

**_So you will not break, you distance yourself from me_**

_Don't say words like you can't smile or you hate people_

**_Now it's by and by, even if you cannot see, there's a meaning to everything_**

_Shoulder the burden of the past that cannot be erased; don't throw away your will_

_to live_

_**You'd better forget everything. Remember. . .** your different Life?_

**_You'd better forget everything. Remember. . . though, we cannot return_**

**_Like in times of warped memories, we can understand someday_**

Neji finishes. He is feeling content because Tenten had stop crying, she is looking at him with big round tearful eyes. Neji has given her one of his special memories. She looks confused, but she understands. She will always be the person that understands him. "Sing this song when you're feeling alone. And think of me, and then I will know you still remember me, and still hold onto that memory. When you sing the song, I'll be with you." He looks at Tenten, she is smiling, but with a tint of sadness. He does not know why, he feels his heart is breaking.

Tenten is looking at Neji after he told her to sing the song when she is lonely. She is smiling, and she is wondering if he will sing this to Sakura. A part her does not want him to, it is _their_ special memory. But she silently scolds herself for being so selfish. The thought has made her a bit sad, but the song made her fall in love with Neji even more, and she will smile for him. She closes her eyes to breathe in the moment, she has captured everything that has made her happy into her mind and has set a beautiful scenery. She is ready to leave tomorrow. Neji holds her closer; she begins to fall asleep soundly.

Neji stays seated there by the riverside as Tenten sleeps sitting on his lap. He will miss her; miss her very much, he just doesn't know how much. He stands up and carries her bridal style all the way to her house. Tomorrow morning they will wake up, attend the ceremony help for her, and leave for Snow. Neji has sworn to protect her, and that is what he will do.

The ceremony as come and past, it is time to leave now. Tenten turns around, she does not want to leave, but she will. They are off now, Sakura is lagging behind, she does not seem happy. Tenten pauses and allows Sakura to catch up. She throws Sakura a questioning glance. Sakura sends her an annoyed look and jumps away. Tenten is wondering what has happened.

Sasuke has seen the glance Sakura directed to Tenten. He does not like it. Sakura is mad about something this he knows. But to take it out on Tenten? He does not like that one bit. He hears Hinata ask to rest, they have only been traveling for 3 hours, she must be tired he concludes. Everyone shifts their glance toward Tenten she smiles and nods they will rest. Sasuke takes this time to talk to Tenten. She is leaving, and he wants to get to know her before she does, this way, he will have something to share with everyone else.

"I saw what Sakura did to you. Are you alright?"

Everyone was asking her that and every time she'll say, I'm fine. When she looked at Sasuke she felt this comfort like she did with Neji. She allows herself to slip up just once, and maybe shed her hard strong willed mask just once. She'll allow Sasuke in, because Neji is busy trying to talk to Sakura. She is upset and so is Tenten.

"Why…why does everyone ask if I'm alright? Can you tell me Sasuke? Cause no matter what I say the answer is simple. I'm not alright, I'm not going to be alright and I don't think I'll ever be alright. I'm leaving Sasuke…and I'm not coming back. I'm not going to be living in the village I've known for my entire life. I just found out I had parents and they _rule_ over a country and are using they're daughter as a tool for an alliance. Their daughter, the one that they haven't seen for over 14 years! So I'm not okay Sasuke…I…I…I don't want to leave. I'm not going to ever see any of you again…" Tenten had burst out in tears. She couldn't hold them back any longer…"I don't want to go, I don't want to go…I...I…I don't want to go…" Tenten was breaking down. And Sasuke is wondering why he is feeling this way. He sees her crying, he silently wishes her to stop, he does not like seeing her cry, and yet, he has never really talk to her. He acts on instinct and takes Tenten into a hug.

Sasuke does not know what he is doing. He takes her hand and places it over her heart. He feels he needs to say this. It will make her happier. "You won't leave Tenten. You may be going to Snow, but you have Kohona, right here, it is inside your heart. It will always be with you. And we are. We are where Kohona is, you will never be away from Kohona as long as it's in your heart." Tenten nods. She understands and she is glad.

A few hours has past. Sakura is still mad at Tenten. She had seen Tenten and Neji last night by the riverbed. She will miss Tenten, but she is angered by the fact Neji was so close to her. Neji loves Tenten, she knows this, but she will not act on it. Tenten will be going to Snow, and it will break Neji's heart. She will be here and try to capture Neji's heart fully. Neji and Sasuke was her's, and yet Tenten seemed to be taking that away. She is furious at the turn of events. She wanted to be the royalty, she knows she is vain, but cannot help herself. She wants to be respected and loved like Tenten. She is jealous of Tenten.

Neji turned to the side and glanced at Tenten. She looks deep into her thoughts. He frowns. He does not like to see her like that; it will ruin the image of her perfection. He also does not like the way Sasuke is looking at Tenten. He sees Sasuke looking at Tenten with love and admiration he thinks Sasuke would be a bad choice. He hears rustles amongst the bushes; with his eyes he can see a group of missing nins. He estimates there may be around 20 of them. He signals the group to stay alert and move beside Tenten. He will not let her get hurt. He does this because he has sworn to protect her, and yet he feels he has placed some feeling with the action. The missing nins begin to attack and everyone is doing their best to stop them from reaching Tenten. Tenten wants to fight but Neji opposes her telling her to stay with Sakura, they don't want her injured in anyway. But it is too late she thinks, her heart and pride has already been injured, but she will obey his wish.

An attacker sees an opening and takes the chance. He sneaks up upon them, they will claim the little princess, and the alliance will be broken.

Sakura looks around; she registers what is happening in her mind. They are being attacked. Sakura is almost stabbed, but Tenten blocks her and kills the enemy. She turns and smiles at Sakura. Sakura's eyes widen, she sees a weapon being thrown at her. Tenten sees this too, she knows though, she will not die, and she knows this as well. Neji will save her, no, Neji will save _Sakura_ so will Sasuke. And they do. Everyone has finish they're battles. The attackers are dead, now they flee to the safety of Snow.

It will be the last few hours with Tenten from this point on. Everyone has come to an understanding. They will say their goodbyes to her at the gate. The rest of the journey seemed like a blur of fun times, and the road ahead looks long a gloomy. They have reached Snow country within the next day. No one can stand the pain they are feeling right now. Tenten is adorned in her princess clothing and everyone acts serious while inside they are breaking. They manage to reach the palace gates and are allowed to enter the throne room. This is where Tenten has to turn and say her goodbyes.

Naruto is first. Even with his cheerful attitude, it cannot lift the sorrow or parting that lingers. He smiles and hugs her tightly; he does not want her to go but he knows that this is the ninja way, to follow your duty. Tenten smiles at him, she has tears in her eyes, but she will not let them fall.

"Good bye Tenten-chan! I hope you will live well and that we will meet again! Uno…If we do see each other again, can you tell me if there is any ramen in Snow country and if so tell me what flavor and if it is good, alright? Oh before I forget, I'll Miss you Tenten!"

Tenten nodded, she will do this favor for Naruto. She turn towards Hinata, she smiles her shy smile back.

"Tenten. I will miss you. I hope they treat someone like you really good. I will train my hardest and do my best to be brave for you. Goodbye Tenten, I hope you won't forget us" Hinata did not stutter, everyone knows she is confident enough to say her final farewell.

It is Shikamaru's turn. Although he is lazy, he has something to say. He hugs Tenten to the surprise to everyone, while hugging her he whispers into her ear, "Thank you for everything you did. You helped Ino realize that Sasuke is not the one for her, and you helped me and her become a couple." They part from each other's hold and Shikamaru says, "Goodbye Tenten, may we meet again, you will be missed."

Ino is crying, she wails and hugs Tenten tightly. "You're such a great person Tenten. It is unfortunate that Kohona is to give up someone like you. But be careful all right? And tell me how being a princess feels of we meet again. I'll miss a great friend like you. Good bye Tenten."

Sasuke takes Tenten's hands. He kisses them and places it over his heart. Then he kisses them again and places it over her's. Everyone is bewildered. Sakura feels hurt and does not know why. Sasuke looks at her and softly smiles. "Tenten, I know that I haven't really gotten to know you well, but I wanted you to know, I thought I loved you at first but then I realized I had feelings for someone else. I want you to know that, you are like a sister I never had, and I will keep you in my heart forever. And remember, Kohona is in your heart and so are we, if you ever need us, look into the special memories you have there, and go through them, and good luck. I'll miss you dear sister, goodbye."

Sakura is saddened right now. How could she have turned such a gruesome head at Tenten, when all she did was be herself. Sakura realizes now that no matter what, Tenten will always, truly be a perfect princess, and Sakura is happy for her. Sakura feels tears fall down her face and looks at Neji, he seems to be struggling to control himself. Sakura is feeling guilty now, he had stopped Neji from claiming Tenten, she knows what to do now. She embraces Tenten and continues to let the tears fall. Everyone will here her confession.

"Tenten…I'm so sorry, during this trip I was so jealous of you. And I kept blaming you for everything, and Now your going and all I can do is stand here and watch. When I think back now, I feel so guilty. I'm the one that causes the trouble I'm so sorry. I knew that You like Neji," everyone's eyes widen. Neji snapped his head up to the two. "And I'm the one who was a witch, I stepped in between you two and made myself the attainable 3rd wheel. I'm so sorry Tenten. Accept my apology by remembering me all right? Cause I will definitely remember you. Goodbye, you're like a sister to me."

Tenten looks at Neji now. Her heart is breaking again. It feels like someone is shredding it over and over again. She looks at Neji with sad eyes and spring herself onto him. He embraces her and does not want to let go. He digs his head into her hair, he allows himself to be free and show how much he will miss her. He hugs her and never want to let go. Tenten finally lets go of the tears she held back. She whispers so only Neji can hear, "I love you Hyuuga Neji. I'm sorry I never said it before. Please don't forget me, or I will feel like I have died. I love you Neji…I really really really do…" This only wants to make Neji want to never let go even more. He says his confession so everybody can hear.

"I love you Tenten. I'll never forget you; I will rather die then to forget someone like you. You make me feel complete. Sing the song I taught you and remember the scene at the riverbed, and that way, I know you're thinking of me." They look at each other, and slowly as if by magic, their lips met and embraced the love that they had to offer each other…

"Ahem, sorry to ruin the moment." A voice ringed out. The couple and the rest of the group turned and faced a young woman around their age. She was fairly tall with hazel eyes and long copper hair. "My name is Rose, I will be Tenten-hime's companion from this point forward. I hope to see you all soon, but her majesty will like to see Tenten-hime alone. You are allowed to escort them out Hime, I will be waiting here."

They trudged until the palace gates, and stopped, this is finally it, it was finally it, and they may loose Tenten, forever.

"Good bye everyone. Please enjoy your future and remember me. The 7 of you are my best friends and were like family to me. Naruto, Hinata, I can fortell you two will have a great relationship in the future, please look after Hinata for me Naruto, I trust that you will." This caused both the female Hyuuga of the group and the Kitsune to blush like a red, ripe tomato. Tenten turned to Ino and Shikamaru. "Shikamaru, take care of Ino and keep her under control. Ino, don't yell at Shikamaru too much, and be the best and only girlfriend Shikamaru will ever have." Ino was smiling with tears in her eyes while nodding, Shikamaru nodded and held onto Ino as a lifeline. Tenten then turned toward Sasuke and Sakura, " I know that, you two have been on rough terms as of late, and I want you two to know, you two deserve each other, and you two belong to eachother, don't let anyone tell you other wise. Sasuke-nii-san, take care of Sakura and make her happy and open up more, you look better when you smile. Sakura, make sure Sasuke is never mean to you again and become a strong medic-nin, that way I'll have more of a chance to hear about you and your future life." Sasuke held onto Sakura to stop her tears soothing her with words when he knows nothing will be the same. Tenten finally stopped at Neji, "Hey there, don't look so down. Remember I know your song by hear, I will sing it to the wind and the birds, and they will deliver my thoughts to you. Think of me daily all right? Because I know I will think of you too. Carry on with life, and free yourself from you heritage, you and Hinata can make the Hyuuga clan right again." Neji looked at her with tearful eyes. Time was up, Tenten gave everyone a quick hug and stopped at Neji, she hugged him tightly and then kissed him with all the love she had to offer him, she stood back smiled and whispered, "I love you Hyuuga Neji, don't you ever forget that." And then she follows Rose back into the Palace slowly. The group stands there silently with Tenten's words fresh in their minds and slowly, and almost as if they regret to leave, they looked back at the closing gates one more time and began their journey home…

* * *

**Chapter Preview:**

"I'm going back to Kohona! Why?"

"The War is about to begin, your mother has decided to send you to them since you came from there Hime."

"This is wonderful! I'll see everyone again. Wait…Are you going to come too?"

"Of course, I'm the closest thing you have to a sister and besides, you mother wants me there to protect you. "

"Ohhh I will thank mother later, c'omn I want to practice now."

"Yes Hime."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: um…characters aren't mine. The only one that is mine will be appearing later. And story is mine. Story is built using bits of pieces from other stories. Songs here aren't mine.

A/N: theres gunna be some flashbacks in this one, I skipped…7 years so Tenten is now 23, Neji is the head of the Hyuga clan now since Hinata declined to be with Naruto and Hiashi and Hanabi are dead…mwhaha?

She was beautiful, graceful, intelligent and cheerful, he was a prodigy. She was from another country and did not know. He is a caged being to his own heritage. She loves him, He loves another, he does not know. He is Neji, She is Tenten.

* * *

A lovely girl sits by the riverbed at night. Her skin is fair and glows underneath the moonlight like the Snow in her country. She tucks her legs under her china and watched the lilies float down the river. It is almost winter in her country, and she will perform one of the dances she was taught. This year, things will be different; ninjas from Kohona will be invited to watch the ceremony of Snow and watch her grace she had obtained. She sings a song she has heard but does not remember who sang it. 3 years ago she had gotten into an accident, and her childhood friend Rose, or as she was told, had given her a brief synopsis of what had happen in the previous years in her life. This song was the only thing she could remember before the accident, and she cherished it well.

Rose looked from the window of her room, she sighed deeply to herself. Tonight was on of those nights were she could not concentrate on her meditation. 3 years ago from this day marked the anniversary of Tenten-hime's accident. In the palace of Snow everyone could not forget the accident, or the queen's threatening words that came soon after the discovery of the princess's amnesia.

"_No one. Not anyone shall tell Tenten her past, understood? We've already came up with a story to tell her. Rose will be in charge of this request. I only want the best of my daughter, I've missed out on her life, and this is the only way I could ever regain that time."_

"_But your highness…you'll be lying to your own daughter…"_

"_It's the only way! Tenten was unhappy when she arrived here. I only want the best for her, if she found out she lived in another place, she'll run off to find it, I don't want to lose her again. Do you understand Rose? Do you understand what I'm trying to protect? I gave her up once because of the war, I won't give her up a second time."_

_Rose was silenced...she could never argue with that…_

"_Will you tell her the truth one day?"_

That question was left unanswered. Tenten is out there singing a song, a song where the origin was unknown, and yet it still holds great value to her. Rose looked back into the roaring flames in front of her, and sighed…

"The fates have a way of playing with our minds…"

She closed her eyes briefly before she was interrupted once again, this time a servant had appeared requesting her presence before the queen. Getting up briskly, Rose walked out of her room and into the corridor, as she walked, she wonders why the queen would want to see her.

"Rose, I'll be quick and straight forward with you. I have thought about what you said 3 years ago about Tenten's amnesia, and I'll like to say that, even if we fooled her for 3 years, my decision on it was poorly made. I was only hoping to have my baby girl back. It took me three years to realize that, no matter what, as a queen I believed I made the right choice, but as a mother, it was my responsibility to give my child everything she needs and sacrifice my selfish desires. I'll allow Tenten's memory to be back. Someone has gone and fetched her already, meet me in the ceremonial fields, you will lead us."

"Hai."

Rose is in her room. She is preparing what she needs for tonight. In order to get Tenten's memory back, she must call upon the **Guardians of Snow**. It is her duty as the **Keeper**. Usually it will not take a ceremony to unlock a person's mind, but since they were going to unlock the memories of a princess, it will require more energy and time. Rose sits down and meditates; she will need to clear her head first. She remembers the day of the accident…

The queen had decided Tenten would return to Kohona for a brief meeting in regards to the War with sound.

"_I'm going back to Kohona! Why?"_

"_The War is about to begin, your mother has decided to send you to them since you came from there Hime."_

"_This is wonderful! I'll see everyone again. Wait…Are you going to come too?"_

"_Of course, I'm the closest thing you have to a sister and besides, you mother wants me there to protect you. "_

"_Ohhh I will thank mother later, c'omn I want to practice now."_

"_Yes Hime."_

At training it was going well, Tenten was trying some of her new jutsus on Rose as she dodging each attack. But as time progressed, Tenten began trying her newest and strongest Jutsu unfortunately, It was the same time Rose began her own…

"Oh mighty goddess of snow-"

"Grace thy presence and-"

"Honor thy self-"

"I call upon thee with the blessed snow,"

"Answer my calls and rain your snowy gowns upon us"

"_Blizzard's Fury! Burizaado Fungeki no Jutsu!" Rose's voice rang out._

"_Winter's Frost! Fuyu Fungeki no Jutsu!" Tenten's voice challenged._

"_Shit."_

_The two jutsu's raced toward each other, crashing and throwing everything in it's path around. Rose was shocked at the damaged the two jutsus cause already, usually, Rose's attack would have taken cared of the enemy or enemies by now, with these two jutsus in play, things turned from bad to worst._

"_Tenten-hime! Please, get out of the way!" it was too late, Tenten could not hear her warning and was taken over by the two jutsus, only a scream was heard. Rose was startled and recovered soon enough to see Tenten's fallen body come out along with the debris. _

It was my fault Tenten lost her memory. It will also be from my hands will she gain her memory back. She needs to go to Kohona. It is her destiny. The goddess Shiva, herself wrote it down.

The preparations are complete. Tenten is placed within a carefully carved snowflake on the ground. The ceremony is beginning.

"Of the 6 ancient guardians that rule this land. Of the 8 regions within the heavenly gates that protect us, I summon forth the power of the goddess Shiva. Send me the power and guidance to recall lost memories. Unlock the seal placed within her, and open her mind to the past. Anrokku ya Kaihou!"

Everyone watched as lights of many colors surrounded Tenten. Dressed in a white gown, Tenten was floating about the snowflake. She looked like an angel.

"Ohayooo Nejii!" Neji turns to see a girl in a frilly pink outfit running his way. He let out a sigh and "tried" to escape from his first class stalker. 7 years has past and every single thing in Kohona has changed. Hinata was no longer shy although she still kept that habit of poking her fingers together. Naruto was less hyper and more serious now, rumor has it Tsunade has already chosen Naruto as her successor. Sakura and Sasuke are still the same, but Sasuke is opening up more, they plan to have they're wedding after the War. Ino and Shikamaru had nothing changed about them except the fact that they were found everywhere together.

Everyone was happy. Everyone but Neji. Everyone misses Tenten. But Neji misses her the most. Everyone is together and is happy. Neji is lonely and miserable. He is head of the Hyuga Clan now. He is force to marry the girl in the frilly and ridiculous outfit. He misses Tenten badly. He wants her to pin the girl to the wall and walk away with him happily ever after. He doesn't know Tenten is coming.

The war has begun. Ninjas are fighting for all they're worth. Neji's sector, which included Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino and Shikamaru are fighting a group nearly triple their size. They are running low on charka and everything looks bleak.

"Neji-nii-san! WATCH OUT!" a kunai came flying straight to Neji and his blind spot. Neji can't react in time. In his head he is thinking, If Tenten was here, this will not happen. He doesn't know his thought is about to become reality…

"Frost's fury!" Kunais with ice blades came down onto there enemies. The group turned around and saw three ninjas. One of them took of his mask only to reveal he was the ninja that came to Kohona 7 years ago. Kyo Ishida. Ninja of Snow and Leaf.

"Hey, Look who came to town." Was Kyo's greeting to the group. Beside him were two other ninjas in white. "I want you guys to meet my friends."

The ninjas ripped of their masks only to reveal who they were…

"Rose Hanafubuki. Pleasure to meet once again."

"Tenten Chiba. I've missed you all…"

Everyone stared at the two…Neji's day seemed to be getting better already….

* * *

Next Chapter:

"Neji! Watch out" She threw a kunai straight into the ninja's chest and did several round house kicks, each time her kicks landed hard on the handle. After 3 kicks the kunai was pushed in and the man was shot back into his group. There was an explosion soon after. "I placed a explosive tag on the kunai."

Somehow…the girl in front of him was no longer the Tenten he fell in love with. He loved an ordinary ninja with a just above average look. Now what stood before him was a grown lady with a beautiful look and a extraordinary ninja. Neji fell in love with a girl who thought she was weak and she disappeared, Neji found himself more in love with her now then ever before…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: um…characters aren't mine. The only one that is mine will be appearing later. And story is mine. Story is built using bits of pieces from other stories. Songs here aren't mine.

A/N:

She was beautiful, graceful, intelligent and cheerful, he was a prodigy. She was from another country and did not know. He is a caged being to his own heritage. She loves him, He loves another, he does not know. He is Neji, She is Tenten.

* * *

_The pain never goes,_

_Slowly drifting through our minds_

_And wanders through our hearts_

_Shed your light into my darken soul_

_And cover my pain with the love you offer…_

"Tenten…" the group is now in awe. Sakura is the first to react; she leaves Sasuke's side and jumps toward Tenten grabbing her for a giant hug. Tears are streaming down her face as she hugs Tenten everyone is still in awe.

From the corner of her eye, Tenten notices a ninja reaching for a kunai, with this, she pushes Sakura away, she uses a bit more force then necessary, and everyone gives her a questioning glare. With her being free of Sakura, she discovers the ninja is aiming for Neji. "He won't hurt him." She whispers quietly to herself. As the kunai was launched into the air, it was then; the events began to flow out.

"Neji! Watch out" She threw a kunai straight into the ninja's chest and did several round house kicks, each time her kicks landed hard on the handle. After 3 kicks the kunai was pushed in and the man was shot back into his group. There was an explosion soon after. "I placed a explosive tag on the kunai." Tenten says without a glace. There is no compassion in her voice.

Somehow…the girl in front of him was no longer the Tenten he fell in love with. He loved an ordinary ninja with a just above average look. Now what stood before him was a grown lady with a beautiful look and an extraordinary ninja. Neji fell in love with a girl who thought she was weak and she disappeared, Neji found himself more in love with her now then ever before…

"NEJI-KUN!" a squeal rang through out the forest, and the bids scattered, high into the air. Out from the trees popped a girl, with platinum blond hair and gray eyes, with a another squeal, she pounced onto Neji showing a bit too much of her, already revealing outfit. Tenten was in shocked while everyone else groaned. As the girl turned to face Rose and Tenten she gave a most to cheeky smile showing her pearly whites and said, " I'm Kina Tanaka, I'm Neji's fiancée! So. I'm warning you. Back Off from MY Neji." Tenten just gave her a make shift smile, Rose decides otherwise.

"Pity girl. It's rude to talk to a princess like that. Or did they not teach you any manners in school, _sweetie._" Rose sneers with a smirk on her face. " Awww, did I hurt your feelings…well…that's just too bad. I don't care." The group watches as Kina runs away, hurt and rejected. As soon as she is out of site, everyone burst out laughing.

It is nighttime; 7 years ago two people sat on the very spot they are standing right now. Slowly, they sit down by the riverbeds as they gaze at the clouds, stars and the moon.

"It's peaceful here isn't it." Whispers the girl, her hair is flowing and being blown by the wind. She looks toward the horizon and memorize each and every bit of this scene. She compares it with the past. "In Snow, the riverbed never did look like the one here. It was always white and the trees were always bare, the water flows in a hurry unlike here." She slowly snuck a peak at the person beside her. "You didn't tell me you were engaged Neji."

"I couldn't contact you?"

"You couldn't, or you wouldn't?"

"Don't place words in my mouth Tenten." With that he got up and walked away briskly not knowing what the actions had done. Tenten looks down and tears up, she does not understand him. He is so distant to her now. She furrows her eyebrows and wonders why; she gave up everything to come back for nothing, for something completely and utterly stupid. She wonders why he promised to wait for her forever and when she is here, he runs off. "He wasn't waiting for me," she whispers to herself. "He was waiting for after the war to go marry that girl." These words make her drown in her thoughts. She becomes unaware of the figure behind the trees.

He had heard her. And he is regretting. How stupid was he, how utterly conceited was he to walk away from her. He thought how could he accuse her, when it was his fault. He said he'd love her till forever, if he did, why was he engaged to a most horrible girl. He sighed and shook his head, he was the head of the clan and yet he couldn't break off an engagement from a silly girl? He was losing his reputation.

Unbeknownst to them a group of missing nins were watching from the distance. One of them gave a quick signal. And the fayts began their work. "Raven, Sparrow. Around the perimeter of the girl, Cardinal, Robin your with me. Ready and in position?"

"Hai." And with a quick signal the 5 ninjas jumped out of their hiding spot. They surrounded Tenten in a flash. Before she could even react, they grabbed her and forced her down. With a startling shriek, they were gone, Tenten and all. They left nothing but a hair ribbon behind.

* * *

Yea this one was a short one. Too much things had happen so I couldn't think. Well I'll post something else later Ja ne! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: um…characters aren't mine. The only one that is mine will be appearing later. And story is mine. Story is built using bits of pieces from other stories. Songs here aren't mine.

A/N:

She was beautiful, graceful, intelligent and cheerful, he was a prodigy. She was from another country and did not know. He is a caged being to his own heritage. She loves him, He loves another, he does not know. He is Neji, She is Tenten.

* * *

_Tenten is like the goddess of snow. She is pure and glows in the sunlight. Her eyes is like the winter sky of a sunny morning, always gleaming, as if she saw something you couldn't see. If he questioned her, she would smile back and say I saw the world today, it wasn't black and white. Tenten is like snow, not noticeable until you finally look harder to see what's so special about it. And you can only wonder why how you could've missed such a spectacular thing._

"What choice do we have? There is nothing in my power… I couldn't stop them. They took her…they took her away. She suffered enough…she just got to see him again…what gives them the right to take her away. I was supposed to protect her. It was MY job. The queen is going to KILL me!" Rose was not calm. In fact, she was so agitated she paced back and forth exclaiming her worries. Without Tenten, the war would stop; she would be forced to go back to snow and never return for the alliance would have broken.

Everyone just sat there, eyes following Rose pace around or silently watching Neji as his head hung low and his eyes out of sight. After a while Rose seemingly to have calmed down, and she to turn toward Neji. She is the first one to speak, " Stop standing there as if nothing happened. We know your hurt too, but we need a plan, we need Tenten back…now."

Neji finally looks up, every single pair of eyes widen as they see his tear glazed eyes. His fists are clenched and he's emotionally holding back everything that has built up inside of him. In one of his hands, there lays a gently clenched hair ribbon. He was shaking his head as it hung low as if he was trying to tell himself, _she's not gone. She can't be gone. She will come back._ And with that, he looks back up, his eyes still glazed, but still more determined to get Tenten back, at any cost.

"Lemme go! What are you doing! Get away from me you monsters!" Tenten was not happy. In fact, she was about to explode. She didn't like her position in her current state. She was still fuming over what Neji said. But no matter what, she still misses him more then ever. _When I get out of here. I will say sorry. And I will hurt everyone here. _Tears leaked through her closed eyelids…_when I get free._ Slowly, but surely, Tenten soon fell into a deep sleep.

And the weaves of fate began working their magic as the tears slowly fell from both victims. _Whatever happens in this war is left in the hands of fate. Separation, hesitation and emotions are the keys to attaining fate and turning it into your favorable choices. Whatever may come out of this, will lead you to a new road. And the journey begins again._

" Save her. Rescue her and take her back to Kohona. We'll handle the rest. You need to be with her now. Don't worry about anything else." _Tenten…I'm coming, hold on._

"Neji! I feel Neji! He's calling for me, he cares…oh Neji…please…please find me!" _I'm here Neji, I'm not going to go anywhere. Please come quick! Oh Neji I'm sorry…_

"Intruders! Get them! And get that Hyuuga! Get the girl in the room while you're at it, they're going to see her suffer!" orders were barking from left to right. These ninjas know what to do, they aren't in distressed or distracted, and they live to hear people scream.

"Ice RUSH!" _Hurry Neji! These ninjas just keep coming and coming, if we keep this up, we'll run out of chakra and then we'll be dead meat. "_Rose! Is there anyways we can stop them with out killing them one by one!_" Rose was my childhood friend, as well as my savior. Looking at her reminds me on how her and Sakura are alike, both willing to put their life on the line for everyone, the both of them is just like TenTen. _

"I can put a barrier up, but it won't do much. I can't do anything unless we circle them. I'm sorry Kyo. But unless they stop coming or we block the entrance, I' can't do anything." Rose is tired and annoyed at the ninjas. She's ready to destroy them in one hit, but not yet, she will faint as soon as she casts the attack, and that will do no good.

"Shikamaru, any suggestions?" Kyo needs plans, now.

"Yea one! Look out!" Kyo moves in time but Shikamaru does not see the one coming toward him. Ino does, so she jumps in between them. And the result is inevitable, she is hit and she falls. Shikamaru stops fighting and catches her just in time…his eyes soften, Ino's hit wasn't life threatening but enough for him to pass out. Shikamaru is about to go on a killing rampage. Kyo holds him back, telling him he needs to save chakra in case even more ninjas come. Sakura is already tending to Ino.

"This is the time Kyo. Catch me when I fall." Rose's voice carries across the room. The ninjas have stop coming, and they were trapped.

"Hai" was all she needed to here

"For the love of Shiva the goddess of Ice and Snow. _Touketsu ro-zu issen toge! Let the ice fly free!"_ This move killed all the opposing ninjas in the room, all but 4, Raven, Sparrow, Robin…and Tenten. "_Tenten_…"

"TENTEN!" was all she heard…before she blacked out.

Neji had been running through the hell of a house finding the only thing that meant more then the world to him. He found the room where they kept her, but it was empty. Instead he found trail marks signifying a struggle and someone being dragged through the hall. He follows not knowing that this path would lead him straight to his group of friends and the captures.

He arrives just in time to see Rose cast her jutsu and just in time to see Tenten and her captures. The only thing stopping him from running to her was probably the 3 kunais positioned by her throat, her heart and the back of her neck…

"TENTEN!" and all is quiet…

* * *

sorry that took awhile…too bust writing one shots :) 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: um…characters aren't mine. The only one that is mine will be appearing later. And story is mine. Story is built using bits of pieces from other stories. Songs here aren't mine.

**A/N:** done and done. sorry for the long wait...and bad ending

She was beautiful, graceful, intelligent and cheerful, he was a prodigy. She was from another country and did not know. He is a caged being to his own heritage. She loves him, He loves another, he does not know. He is Neji, She is Tenten.

* * *

_As she falls slowly into the darkness in her mind, whispers of chants and incantations fill her soul. No longer is she falling, she drifts and floats in mid air, just listening to the voices calling her name…_

"_Tenten!" _

"_Tenten!"_

"_Tenten!"_

_She tries to move, she tries to get out of the drowning darkness and grasp the light, but she feels drained of energy, there is no voice to guide her anymore, she is lost._

"Oh god, Tenten…Please, wake up…please!" His voice is muffed with the tears and sobs he sheds. After what seemed like a never-ending battle, Tenten had finally returned into the awaiting arms of Neji. Ino and Rose had awoken near the middle of the 'final' battle, rising in time to help finish off the enemies. Sadly, even if the opposing ninjas were outnumbered and badly injured, they had manage to escape, but before they did, they had manage to toss Tenten's unconscious body well enough, her back had connected to a handle of a kunai, managing to hurt just as much as Temari's fan in the first chuunin exam. Neji had ran toward her falling body, but not before it had made contact causing a sickening crack. Fortunately as Neji held Tenten in his arms, Sakura was able to take a good look at the contact point; it had missed her spine, but not her ribs.

They had rushed back to Kohona without a second glance, the journey was short, but was filled with an eerie silence.

_As her body lies on the hospital bed, her mind reels in the events, as she slowly dances on the edges of her reality. Hands reach out to grasp her and as they slowly come closer, she reaches out but they back down, slowly withdrawing as her hand approaches theirs, there is always a gap between here and there. _

"_Come closer my angel, come closer as my voice guides you the darkest pits of your lonely travel. Come and listen to my calling, hear the voices of laughter as they laugh at you…" this girl will be mine…_

_Tenten tries and tries to block the voice calling for her," no…no... they are waiting for me, let me through…let me get passed this."_

_"If you truly wish to be with you're friends and lover again, wish my dear princess, wish with everything, your soul, your heart, wish with the light that shines upon your heart, wish away the darkness covering it. Do you hear their calling? Listen." A melodic voice filled her head and soothed her frustrated mind. It brought light into her ever-falling grace and caught her. She looks upon her hands, noticing how they glow with light, as her surroundings were dark._

"_I am with you…"_

"Neji-nii-chan, please eat, you haven't went out of this room since she was admitted into the hospital." Calm and shy Hinata voiced out everyone's feelings. No one said anything, they didn't need to, and this was their bond of friendship.

"We understand your feelings Hyuuga, but please, just get up, she wouldn't want to see you like this." Sasuke always did seem be the most logical one. Kyo and Rose could only nod their heads in agreement.

"Neji. We know you value her, but please at least step out for a while, Rose and Kyo can look after her and inform you if anything happens." Shikamaru stated out, while trying to comfort Ino all at the same time. Sakura was out with other patients but was found time-to-time hassling Neji to eat with Sasuke. Naruto was talking with Tsunade, regretting he was not there to comfort Hinata or be there like the others to give Tenten her support.

Neji knew his friends cared, but slowly he too was breaking down. Their words ran cold through his ears, he had long ago blocked out the pangs of hunger scared that if he left, she was to wake up and he would not be there to say, 'sorry and I love you.' He slowly turned around, the tears that flooded his eyes were noticeable, softly, but surely he spoke.

"if you say you understand what I'm feeling then you're sadly mistaken. What I'm feeling is undescribed, it lives within the darkest corners of your mind, waiting steady and slow for the moment it flares it's ugly head.

this is the feeling of being shattered, alone, forgotten. Where the light of an angel refuses to shine upon you in the ugly hour because of something you know not. Not gifted with a sense of belonging, the feeling is like walking on the edges of reality, and the borderline between black and grey. The moment the light seeps through the roughed up windows, a new day has begun, and as the light slowly departs, another day has ended and you are alone once more."

He slowly turned back, softly making small circles on the pack of her palm with his thumb as if he was caressing a young baby. "She was my day, my star, my sun, my source of freedom." One drop. Two drops. Three drops of tears fell from his eyes, landing on her hand, the room was silent. Did she feel the tears? Would she wake up to see his crying face and wipe away his tears with a smile? Neji clutched harder.

"_Don't cry, I'm here, I'm alive, I'm with you, always." Her lying body is still, but the corners of her mouth twitched with anticipation, and as she drained her mind with energy, the words flew out, but nothing more._

Neji looked up, to see her mouth move, but nothing more, she is waking. They call for Sakura she is finally waking.

_She feels light, and free, the melodic voice calls for her again, "It is time, you are waking. I will be here if you are to need me." Tenten nods and closes her eyes, but not before she is able to see the figure that spoke to her with such sweet sounds. _

"_Shiva…thank you."_

Her eyes flutter open once more, and she basks in the light shed in the tiny hospital room. She sees the tears that fall out of Neji's eyes and does what he wanted to do when she woke up, "Hey, why the tears?" she smiles a small smile, and reaches out to wipe away his tears. But Neji doesn't let her, instead, he grabs her wrist and pulls her toward him, crushing her with a loving hug.

"_Because I thought my heart was going to sleep forever." _

_She laughed, her voice ringing in his ears, but slowly stopped when the sound of a stomach rumbling filled the joyful room. All laughter ceased to stop for a moment or two, until it began again with more volume and a tomato-faced Neji Hyuuga._

Tenten laughs as she watches everyone laugh at her Hyuuga. That's right, her's because her dear friend Ino and stepped up to tell everyone moments before the rumbling of the stomach, that Hyuuga Neji was no longer engaged with that girl in the _'disgustingly frilly pink dress' _for she was cornered by her and her dear friends Sakura and Hinata and later did the girl beg for mercy and vowed to never come near Neji ever again. Why? The torture methods of Ino, Sakura, and sweet little Hinata were to remain a secret to everyone but Tenten and themselves.

As the laughter rung on, Neji pulled Tenten into another loving embrace and whispered, "I'm sorry, I love you…marry me." And she laughed, she pulled apart until she was face to face with the hopeful white eyes, she pulled his head in and gave a full on kiss to him.

Neji grinned, and he happily kissed her back, only with more tongue and hunger. Everyone stopped to watch the two in amusement and envy. As the couple was kissing, Neji slowly wrapped his arms around her and carried her to the opened window of her room…and he pulled apart.

He faced the village and yelled with all his might, "SHE SAID YES, SHE SAID YESSSS!" It was Tenten's turn to look like a ripe tomato, as the other look on in shock.

Rose and Kyo were the first ones to land back into reality, and Rose elbowed Kyo in the stomach hard, allowing everyone to come back bye hearing a loud, "OOF."

Rose smirked and then pouted, "Now, why couldn't you do that for me?" hinting something to Kyo and everyone laughed.

Amongst the laughter Neji leaned toward Tenten's ears and in a whisper only audible to her,

"_Like the snow your beautiful, like a princess, you belong to me."_

**True fairy tales never end in happily ever after, it ends, when the reader's imagination decides, it already knows the true story.**


End file.
